The Joining of Worlds*
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: An Chronicles of Narnia/Lord of the Rings crossover.


TITLE: The Joining of Worlds*  
  
DISCLAIMER: In this story I own Surefoot, Bree, Trumpkin, and Thornburn. This story dose not fallow any time line. This story was written as a story for a Creative Writing class and will not fall in with any of my other Chronicles of Narnia/Lord of the Rings crossover. This is set as you will notice in the story in or right after Book 4 or Return of the King.  
  
Surefoot carefully set her hooves down on the new grass. Beside her Bree tried to keep up, but because of both his rider and the way the hill rolled he was forced to stay slightly behind her. Bree was the exact image of his name sake, his great-great-bunch-of-grates-grandfather. (Bree is from The Horse and His Boy.) Surefoot looked almost like Hwin, the mair that had traveled back to Narnia with Bree all that time ago. Thornburn, her rider was the son of Trumpkin, the Dwarf that had helped High King Peter bring King Caspian to power. Bree's rider was Trumpkin, no relation to Thornburn. King Caspian had sent this little group out of Narnia to find some missing Narnians. No one was exactly sure how many were taken. They had disappeared while mapping the borders of Narnia, and because of this and the fact that no on knew what was outside of the borders the King sent only two war horses and the two Dwarfs out. Both of the Dwarfs knew how to sword fight and how to use a bow and arrow. They just happened to be the best.  
  
Surefoot felt Thornburn stand up in the saddle. When he sat down with a sigh he stopped her and Bree and Trumpkin pulled right up next to them.  
  
"Where do you think we should go?" Bree asked. When no one answered him he gave a frustrated snort. Thornburn moved in the saddle and looked over the fields. Far in the horizon he thought he saw a tree line. Trumpkin climbed out of Bree's saddle and slid into the grass. He looked at the ground for a little while than climbed back on Bree. They rode forward as he explained.  
  
"I have found many horse tracks and others that are obviously our people. Among them are more strange foot prints like the ones we found on the border. From this point it looks like they were in a hurry to get where ever they where going."  
  
"Do you think 'our people' as you put it have not been harmed?" Surefoot asked.  
  
"As far as the tracks tell they are fine. Let's hope it stays that way."  
  
In the middle of the long field they settled down for the night. They took loosened the horses saddles and took off the battles bridles. The Dwarfs than lie down next to a small fire, and the horses laid on their sides on the outside.  
  
Across the plains in Rohn Merry, Pippin, Gimili the Dwarf, and Legolas the Elf sat next to the small fire the men had dared to make. They where tired but never the less none of them dared to sleep. They had been getting reports of Orges coming threw the land. Pippin (Book 4 in Return of the King) had been called by the Strifer and Merry had been called by the king of Rohn. Gimili and Legolas came to see Merry and Pippin. by now Frodo was in what ever land he had sailed to and Sam had two young daughters and two sons, so Sam would not be able to travel very soon. So they came and helped to watch the borders. On that night they heard reports of a great band of Ogres driving horses coming threw the outer land and to the borders. At sun rise the group got on their horses and went towards the border, which was also a tree line.  
  
Right before Thornburn woke Trumpkin and the horses up he noticed a large group of Ogres came up behind them and pass them. While the others got ready to leave he told them what he had seen and heard.  
  
"So then we got ahead of them and not behind them?" Trumpkin asked.  
  
"I think they went somewhere else first and we were just able to catch up with them" Thornburn explained.  
  
Gazing across the field they could barely make out the Ogres, but they could see them. Quickly they rode out to catch them. Just as they heard them, the Ogres went though the tree line.  
  
Legolas suddenly gave a shout. Just ahead they could almost make out the tree line, Legolas with his sight, being an elf and all, could see the band of Ogres with the horses. What he saw amazed him. They looked back to the trees, screamed and ran into Rohn. The company of the Mark hurried forward. The Ogres saw them but did not pay any attention to them.  
  
Behind the Ogres, Thornburn's party caught up to them. They forced any and all the Ogres through the trees. Both dwarfs got ready to use their bows and arrows and fired.  
  
The Men of the Mark stopped their horses as did the hobbits and watched as arrows came flying through the trees. Their horses backed up a little. The fact that the arrows were not meant for them, became obvious as Ogres began to fall. Behind the Ogre line came two war horses with Dwarfs for riders. All of the group had thought by the skill of the arrows they had been elves.  
  
As they followed the Ogres through the trees Surefoot looked up. What she saw surprised her and she asked the others "Do you think those men are here for us or the Ogres?" No one answered her. They were all to busy. Suddenly the Ogres charged them. The dwarfs put up their bows and drew their swords. Immediately they were surrounded by their enemy. The Ogres tried as hard as they could to deseat the dwarfs and almost succeeded.  
  
At this close range all of the men, Gimili and the Hobbits included, could see clearly the riders. Gimili had been silent ever since they came through the trees. He could have almost sworn one of the dwarfs was Thorin. Even this close it still looked like him. But of course that could not be possible for two reasons. They mainly were Thorin was dead, Dwarfs could not ride horses and they could not use a bow and arrow. The men yelled as the Ogres surrounded the Dwarfs and horses and they rode forward to help them drawing their weapons.  
  
Thornburn was almost yanked from his saddle by one of the Ogres. He was forced to switch his sword to his less stronger hand. Beside him he watched as Trumpkin struggled to stay on Bree. Trumpkin was less experienced then Thornburn and now is was showing. Surefoot did the only thing she could think of to help, aside from what she was already doing (biting, and kicking), she gave a Narnian war cry. At the same time the men charged to them and started killing the Ogres. "That answers your question." Trumpkin shouted.   
  
When the horses that the Ogres had captured heard the cry they ran off to the side like they should and stayed together.  
  
All of the horses of the Mark shied and the men had trouble controlling them after Surefoot's call. As soon as they had the horses under control they started to fight the Ogres.   
  
The Ogres ran. They had not been prepared to have to fight the dwarfs and horses let alone the men from Rohn. And now of course the horses they had captured were free. At least the others they had grabbed had been stored somewhere safely.  
  
Thornburn turned and watched as the group come to him. One of them was a Dwarf. Bree very quietly said "Thornburn you had better look at Trumpkin. He is cut very badly,  
  
Gimili kept muttering to himself "He looks like Thorin." Only Legolas and the Hobbits could hear what he said. When they came closer they could see the younger Dwarf had been cut and was bleeding very badly.  
  
When one of the men came close to them Thornburn backed Surefoot up, the man stopped and said "My name is Ederwin and I am the king of Rohn. Your friend is hurt. Let us take him back with us and help to heal him."  
  
At that Thornburn looked worried but he had to do something for his friend so he wound up saying "My name is Thornburn. I am the son of the lord of the Dwarfs of Narnia. I would appreciate it greatly if you helped my friend."  
  
"And what is your friends name?" Legolas asked.  
  
"He is Trumpkin."  
  
Both horses noticed he did not say who they where. Of course he would not.   
King Caspian had ordered that on one unless they could defiantly be trusted could know that the animals of Narnia could talk. The larger company turned and headed back to the center of the land with the lose horses following.  
  
Once they reached where they where going the men helped Trumpkin down and carried him inside. Thornburn took Bree and Surefoot to the stable and unsaddled them. Once the saddle was off Bree he noticed Bree had a large cut going down his side. He walked out of the barn to find something to wash the cut out with, and found Legolas and a man walking towards him. They saw from the look on his face something was wrong and hurried over.  
"What's wrong?" the man asked as soon as they were over.  
  
Once Thornburn told them what was wrong they helped to heal Bree. As soon as the group was well enough to travel they set back out to Narnia. Along the way they stopped and found the rest of their people. Gimili and Legolas went back to Narnia with them to see if the king would become Middle Earth's ally. Of course he agreed. Just bout the only thing of and interest that came out of the trip was the Gimili told Trumpkin who he looked like and both the Gimili and the Elf where shocked to find the animals could talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As I said in the disclaimer this is a story I wrote for school. When I get a chance I plan on writing a response to where Frodo, Gandolf, and the others went. In my opinion they went to Narnia. You know the whole on a boat thing possible to the Narnia shore.  



End file.
